Treasures
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Vincent had to leave with his father to another continent, while sailing there pirates intercept them and the captain kidnapped Vincent as his prize. Now he has to survive on a pirate ship long enough for him to escape. YAOI  SephirothxVincent  AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Final fantasy VII nor the characters in it. R&R! Enjoy **

* * *

><p>As the sun rose to signal a new day, a young man was woken from his slumber. He looked over at the curtains that had been opened up by the maid, who was now pulling clothes out of his closet to wear. He sighed as he sat up and stretched.<p>

"Young master, you need to bathe and get dressed. Your father doesn't want to be late."

The raven sighed and shook his head as he slipped out of bed. He didn't want to go, but his father was a famous scientist and would be gone for several months for his new project. He didn't want his son being by himself for so long, even though he was capable of fending for himself. His father was overprotective of him, which he understood after everything that has happened to him. Vincent walked into the bathroom to find that his bath had already been prepared for him. He simply undressed and stepped in, waiting for the maid to come in and bathe him. He knew she would since they were to leave soon. He couldn't possibly bath himself in the short amount of time, not with his left arm the way it is. It was paralyzed from the elbow down from accident a few years ago. As the maid started washing his hair, he looked down at the appendage and at the metal holes around it. His father made this device that attaches to the nerves in his upper arm and into the dead ones in the lower part. With a slight shock, it could bring the nerves to life as long as he had the contraption on. The down fall is that it doesn't work all that well when it's wet. It tends to shut off, but his father keeps redesigning it, trying to make it better. If it gets wet now, it's not ruined, but it won't work until it's fully dry. It's made of five metal strips that run down his arm and have rings at the end for his finger tips. It inserts into metal holes that are placed around his arm, which are connected to his nerves. It's like a glove that has hydraulics in it so he can move his wrists and fingers. It's a marvelous invention that his father has already started making for the medical field to help those to walk again. Though, staring at his scared up arm, he felt like a test subject, but he knows his father means well. He closes his eyes as the water splashed over his head, rinsing his hair out.

After his bath, he dried off and grabbed the glove contraption. It was a bit lighter from the last one, it also had less metal on it to make it more comfortable. He carefully slipped it over his arm and fought to put his fingers in the rings. After he did, he hit the button at the top, sending a painful jolt through his arm, but he got over it quickly. He tested his fingers and his wrist, then he moved to get dressed. He wore black trousers; a white, long sleeve shirt; and a dark red vest. He was moving a lot quicker now and was heading downstairs to meet his father at the table to eat breakfast. It was the normal morning. As they waited, his father checked the gadget and his son's health, which was fine. They quickly ate their meal and headed out to the carriage that had their belongings on it. Before stepping in, Vincent took one last look at his home. It'll be awhile before he would return.

An hour later, they arrived at the busy harbor to find the ship that they would be sailing on. The carriage came to a stop at a large wooden ship. The sails were folded up, but Vincent knew that they were huge by the size of the tall mast. It was long too, longer than any ship he's ever seen, then again, he's been on very few of them. There were small, circular windows along the side and large square ones on the back of it. Those windows seemed to circle the entire back and stop at the sides, they also went from the deck down halfway of the ship. There was a lower deck and a higher deck which were made to allow access into the ship itself. Vincent broke from his stupor and ran to catch up with his father, who was already on the ship. He ran up the wooden plank and slowed when he reached the busy deck. Many of the sailors were getter ready to set off as the guests were commuting with each other. They were all mostly rich, he could by the way they dressed. Expensive and extravagant dresses on the women, while the men wore different color suits or outfits. His own father was wearing his usual attire, black pants, shirt, with a black cloak and a red scarf around his neck.

"Follow me Vincent." His father said sternly. The raven did so. They walked through the doors on the ship and down a flight of stairs to a hallway. They walked to the end where there were three doors spaciously apart from each other. They walked to the middle one, where his father opened it up. "This will be our room for the trip. Make yourself comfortable, our things will be in here shortly. There should be some other teens on the ship so there'll be people here for you to talk to, if you like. Stay in here until we set sail, I'll be on deck."

Vincent bobbed his head and stepped inside to explore. He heard the door shut behind him, but continued inside. He found he was in a room with the large windows in the back, but it seemed to be shorter on the inside, length and width. He suspects the other two rooms has window like these too. He walked in to find a living room like area with a book shelf full of…well books. He looked past it to find a large bed to the side by the window. The second bed was across the room, closer to the door. He gladly claimed the bed beside the window. He sighed at his solitary. He walked over to the books and skimmed them. He's already read most of them, though one did catch his eye. A book about pirates. He's never read a book about them before, well he's never really had to. He decided to take that book for now and kicked his shoes off as he laid himself on the soft mattress.

Off to the northeast, on the open ocean, gun fire echoed through the air. Men screamed as they fought off the intruders on their ship. They however, were being quickly defeated by the powerful pirates. As the crew pushed forward, they killed many of the sailors, before they could surrender. Few men dropped their swords and gave up as their comrades were cut down or shot. It only lasted ten minutes before the ship's captain ordered his remaining crew to surrender. The pirates rounded them up and tied them together as their captain made his way onto the deck. His long, white hair flowed behind him as his green, cat-like eyes scanned the deck. He looked at all the dead to find two of his own crew mates.

"Throw the dead over board. Search the ship for supplies. Zack, guard the prisoners."

A spiky haired kid smiled as he pulled out his sword and stood in front of the men. "As long as you stay still, I don't have to kill you. Please don't put me in the position to do so."

The men separated to do their tasks as the captain stepped inside the ship. He walked down to the captain's quarters and started rummaging through it. He looked at the captain's log to find their destinations and where other ships would be at. He closed it and placed it into his bag as he looked through the rest. He took a gold compass, a small bag of gold coins, and a map. He looked around the room to find a few books here and there, nothing that interested him though. He sighed as he started playing with one of the coins. He really wanted to find something interesting, but he was disappointed.

"Sephiroth."

The silver haired pirate turned to find his first mate standing in the door way. "Yes, Angeal?"

"There's nothing to make profit off here. We've taken the supplies we needed and put them on our ship."

"Good." Sephiroth said fiddling with the coin, but then he dropped it and it rolled under the bunk. He sighed as bent over to pick it up, but something interesting caught his attention. He grabbed a small pouch that was hidden underneath the bed and pulled it out. The other man raised a brow as the captain walked to the desk. The pouch was full, barely tied off so it was easy to open it up. He gently poured some of the contents onto the desk, earning a whistle. They looked up to see Zack standing in the door way.

"You were supposed to be on guard duty." Angeal said.

"Well the others were done so I asked them to take over. That's a lot of diamonds, are they really."

The silver haired man looked at the pile of twenty or so diamonds all different shapes and sizes. He grabbed one and walked to the window, where he proceeded to scratch it with the stone. He smirked as he cut into the glass with it, then walked back. He put the diamonds back in and put the pouch in his bag.

"Seems the captain had a secret. Angeal, are we ready to go?"

The right hand man shook his head. "Their compasses are broken, wheel is destroyed, the pulleys to the sails are broken."

"Good, let's get out of here."

The pirates set sail and started on their way as their captain headed to his room. He closed the door and walked to his desk. He pulled out the log book and the diamonds before throwing his bag to the side. He dumped the diamonds out onto the desk and started counting them. There were quite a few of them and some were even colored, but what caught his attention the most was the rare red diamond. It was fancy red, hardly any hues in it and it was quite a big one. He smiled as he sat that one to the side. Yes, it could bring him a lot of money, but he couldn't get rid of something so valuable, not yet anyways. He continued going through them to find, three blues, four yellows, and two purple ones. All in all, he counted fifty-two diamonds. He slipped all but the red one into the pouch and set it aside, he would have to split it up for his crew later. He opened the log book he found and started going over it. Most of it seemed to supplies being shipped around, some trading that they could target and get some cash from. He flipped the page to find a particular ship in the log. It was a passenger and just not any passenger ship, a rich one. He stepped out of his room and walked out on deck.

"Angeal!" He called.

The first mate gave the wheel to Zack before he walked to his captain. "Yes?"

"Come with me." He motioned as he walked back in. He walked back to his cabin and sat back down as the dark haired man sat on the other side. "I have our next target in mind. A passenger ship. It'll have lots of guards, but it'll have even more riches on it."

"Oh?"

"I need you to inform the crew after I give the coordinates. I plan to intercept it…" He pulled his map out and looked at the log. He pointed to a spot. "Here. It'll take two days to get there. I want everyone rested and ready to take over that ship."

"Yes captain." Angeal said as he stood up.

"Wait." Sephiroth tossed him the pouch of diamonds. "Take which ever two you want, then pick two for Zack. What's left of the colored ones will pay for our supplies next time were in town. Split the rest up with the crew. Tell them they can do whatever they want with their earnings."

The first mate shook his head. "Excuse me."

The green eye flashed after the man left and the owner smiled a bit. He was about to get a big pay day.

It had been a few hours since the ship started sailing and Vincent was still in his room reading. He wasn't one to socialize anyways, so even though he could go out, he really didn't want to. He was interested in the book he was reading. It was strange that he had never read about pirates before. It says that they're cruel and full of greed. They do what they want, they murder innocent people and even children, all for gold or any other type of treasure. They had certain marks on flags to show which pirate crew they were. It said that there were very few with hearts, that the ocean took the ability to care away from them. They don't show mercy, nor do they hesitate to kill whoever gets in their way. Vincent was getting into the story he was reading when his thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. He looked up at it for a moment before the knocking continued. He started to get up when the door opened up.

"Hello?" There was a soft female voice as a young woman appear. She wore a pink dress, had her brown hair back in a long braid, and had a bow in it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was someone in here. You didn't answer when I knocked."

"So that makes it ok for you to come in?" The raven mumbled.

"Hmm, I guess not, but you see, I was hiding from my parents. I don't like hanging out with a bunch of old people. I knew there was at least one person on here around my age." She said walking to the bed. She sat down with a smile. "There some others somewhere on board, but I can't seem to find them. Kind of got lost in here anyways. You don't mind if I stay, do you? Oh, where are my manners, I'm Aerith Gainsborough. Nice to meet you Vincent Valentine."

The raven's eyes grew wide."How did you know my name?"

"It's hard not to. Dark black hair, beautiful crimson eyes, the shape of your face. You're Grimoire's son. Everyone knows what a Valentine looks like."

Vincent blushed a bit at the word 'beautiful'. "Oh." Was all he could muster up.

She looked down a grabbed one of the two books that he had laid on the bed. "You're reading about pirates? I've read these, they're quite interesting."

"Yes they are. I've never read any before."

"Really? Wait, have you already read these two?"

"Yes. I am a fast reader. I'm already halfway through this one." The raven mumbled as he nudged the book in his hands.

"I wish I could read that fast. I like to read though, it seems you do to."

"It helps pass the time."

She smiled as she stood up and walked to the window. "The ocean is so pretty. You have a nice view."

"Hmm."

"You don't like to talk, do you?"

"Not particularly."He said, going back to his reading.

"That's fine. Can I stay here, so I can look out the window? I promise to stay quiet."

"Do what you want."

She bobbed her head as she continued to look out at the ocean.

The day ran by quickly, the sun started to set as Grimoire made his way to his room. He opened the door to find a young girl staring out the window at the sun and his son on the bed with a pile of books around him. The young girl smiled as she turned to face him.

"Good evening mister Valentine. I'm Aerith, I was watching the sunset since your son didn't mind."

The man smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm glad you're getting along with Vincent." The mentioned teen hummed in response, not taking his eyes off the book. His father shook his head. "Dinner is ready, come out and eat now."

His son sighed as he closed the book. This trip was already beyond boring, now he had to eat with people he didn't know in a large room. If this was going to continue, he was going to die of boredom.

The next two days were like Vincent thought they would be, painfully boring. Aerith came by as he finished reading the books in his room. She brought him some of hers to read as she read one about flowers. It suited her, really. She did tell him about how she loved the plants and how she has a garden at her home. She also likes to give them to her friends and family, especially when they're sick or hurt. Vincent found that she was a caring person and started to enjoy her company. She didn't talk if he didn't want to, but he didn't feel alone because she would stay. He once thought that she might be bored, but when he would look up and see her smiling, he felt like she enjoyed being there. She also didn't ask about his arm nor does she stare at it, which relieved him. He didn't want to talk about that, since it's always being brought up and it wasn't a pleasant memory. She did however call the contraption on it cool. Other than that, she didn't mention it. She did talk a lot at dinner time, if not to him, then with someone else. She is rather friendly to people. He moved the food around on his plate. He wasn't feeling up to eating at dinner, was definitely not at feeling it at this party he was forced to attend. It was a gathering for mainly the adults, but the children were allowed too, so Grimoire said it was perfect for his son to be sociable. He was sitting at an empty table with food on a plate, which he used as an excuse not to be around anybody. That is, until Aerith walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Vincent sighed. "Yes. I'm just tired is all. I think I'll go to bed early tonight." He excused himself and walked out of the room. He combed his fingers through his hair as he made his way to his quarters. He undressed, then slipped on a white, long sleeve shirt and buttoned it up. The sleeves were far too long for his arms, but the buttons around the cuffs were open so his hands could at least show. It was also rather long on him, but he liked sleeping his baggy shirts and in his underwear. He pressed the button on his contraption, which made him flinch, but he slid it off, making his dead arm fall onto the sheets. He sat it on the other side of the bed before covering up.

A few miles away, a ship glided in the dark silently. The captain ordered the sails to be tied up and their flag taken down. The crew brought the long ores on deck and started pushing the ship towards its target. To the men in the bird's nest on the other boat, it looked like an abandoned ship, floating out at sea. One went down to inform the captain and the other sailor kept a close eye on it as they approached it. The captain said to steer around. He said he didn't want to started a panic because of an empty ship they were coming across. He found no threat. His mistake. As the ship drew closer, the pirates readied for their attack. When it was coming beside them, they dropped their sails to catch the wind, and dropped planks onto the railing of the ship.

"Pirates!" One of the sailors yelled as the men ran across and onto the deck. They started shooting as the next group got on and went inside. The party was still going when the men slammed the doors open and shot the guards in the room. People screamed as the room was flooded with pirates. They ran to the other side of the as guards and other sailors ran to fight them off. Angeal walked in with a large sword and quickly cut the first wave of them down. He looked up at the rest to find them shaking.

"Surrender, or I will kill you."His voice was stern. The men dropped their weapons and raised their hands. "You will all walk up to the deck. If you fight back, you will die."

The people whispered, but started to slowly walk to the door as the pirates had their weapons ready to strike.

The sound of gunfire woke Vincent from his slumber. He sat up as heard more and it was very close. He grabbed the contraption and started maneuvering his arm into it as he got out of bed. He hit the button, then went to grab some pants, but the sound of his door opening caught his attention. There stood a man his age with black, spiky hair. Vincent glared at him before looking at his father's gun across the room. He made a dash to it, alerting the pirate that stood there. Zack went to stop the guy from whatever he was doing, but when he got close to him, the crimson eyed man turned with a gun in his hand. He took steady aim at the pirate.

"Hey, hey, why don't you put that down. I don't want to hurt, but I will if you shoot."

Vincent's glare deepened and he pulled the trigger. The other quickly dodged the bullet, shocking the raven, and he ran forward, knocking the gun out of the other's hand. He grabbed Vincent's arm and pulled him to the floor. The raven flipped over, kicked Zack in the head, throwing him off balance. He jumped to his feet and started kicking at the pirate. The spiky haired man blocked them until his foot his a suitcase that had been lying there. Vincent took that chance to kick him in the stomach, making him fall back. The raven ran out of the room, only to run straight into a large mans chest and fall back. He looked up at the guy in with wide eyes as he tried to scoot himself back. He turned to run the other way, but the guy form earlier was standing there.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, Zack. You should be able to contain one person and bring them up."

"Well, Angeal, he's faster than I thought he would be."

The man sighed, making Vincent face him. The pirate swung his arm and the raven dunked to dodge, but met a knee in his stomach. He doubled over, coughing. Angeal grabbed the boy's arm and started dragging him down the hall. They made up to the deck, where he threw Vincent down.

"Vincent!" His father shouted. He went to run to his son, but a sword at his neck stopped him. The raven looked up to see all the passengers sitting across from him. Sailors were lying dead on the wood that held them up and their blood was slowly flowing in different directions. A few other people were in their undergarments, meaning they were pulled out of bed too. He watched as some of the pirates moved boxes off and onto their own ship. Then as some were taking jewelry and other valuables from the passengers. Then silver and red caught his attention. A man was wiping blood off his extremely long sword. His green eyes glanced over at Vincent, making him jump. He walked over the raven and smiled down at him.

"Stand up."Vincent growled at the order, but screamed when the silver haired man yanked him up by his hair. The raven glared at him while gripping the arm that held him. The captain was drawn into the eyes of the younger man. They were as red as blood of the men he has killed. He looked down to examine the young boy's body. He was as tall as himself, he was very thin, he had nice hips. Sephiroth pulled him to the side to look behind him and smiled at the nice bump under the shirt. He pushed the boy into Angeal's chest. "Hold onto him."

The first mate bobbed his head, gripping Vincent's arms.

He watched as the pirates finished stealing all the passenger's items and loading the goods they found within the ship. Sephiroth looked around one last time, then at his crew. "We're leaving."

The pirates quickly started making their way on board. Angeal caught the captain's attention. "What do you want me to do with him."

The silver haired man smiled. "Bring him of course."

"No!" Grimoire yelled, but one of the pirates held a knife to his throat. The first mate started pulling Vincent forward, but the raven started fighting back with all his might.

"No! Let go of me!" He shouted, kicking his legs, but Angeal was stronger.

"Vincent!" His father yelled as his son was forced cross the plank. He yelled again as he broke away from the pirate's hold and ran after them. "Vincent!"

"Father!" The raven reached out, trying to run back. Sephiroth turned quickly and slashed his sword across the man's chest. The raven gasped. _"Father!"_

"Vincent!" Aerith called, but was being held back by her father. She watched as the pirate threw her friend on his shoulder and walked onto the deck of the other ship. Sephiroth was the last one to walk across, leaving with an evil smirk. The pirate ship quickly turned away as they pulled their planks back and drifted away from the ship. People quickly rushed to Grimoire to try and stop the bleeding.

"Vin…cent." He gasped, passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

The rocking and creaking of the ship woke Vincent from his slumber. He looked around the dark room to find himself lying in a cell. He set up, realizing his wrists were in shackles and so were his ankles. He rubbed his head, going through what had happened. He saw his father get slashed, then he forced onto the deck of another ship and thrown down. He stood ready to put up a fight, but then the captain walked up to him. He remembered throwing a punch then missing, then…nothing. He must have been knocked unconscious. He sniffled and rubbed his arms as he huddled into a ball. It was chilly in there. He laid his head on his arms and sighed.

'Is dad dead or just hurt? Will he be ok? Was Aerith ok? Why did they take me? Of all people, why me? Is it because dad's a scientist or just randomly taking a hostage? Why did they throw me down here? It's so cold.' He let out a deep breath, trying to calm his mind. He couldn't think properly with all the questions going though his head. He had to think of a way of escaping. 'But then, how would I find the ship? I don't know how to navigate. I don't know how long it's been since they took me or which direction we went. The ocean is too big to get lost in. they have to stop at a harbor at some point. If I can survive until they do, then I can escape.' He smiled at the little hope he had. He stayed there, happy that he was used to silence, used to being alone, if he wasn't, then he might go crazy. He was trying his hardest to sleep when heard the creaks of a door opening, then light footsteps. He didn't want to look up as the steps stopped in front of him.

"I'm glad you're awake." A cheerful voice? "Means the captain didn't hurt you too bad. Speaking of which, he wants to see you."

The raven peeked up to find the spiky guy that attacked him earlier was the one talking. "I will not see him."

"Whoa. That's one way to make your stay here bad. If you're good, he might just let you go after a few weeks. He won't even hurt you."

"Lies." He mumbled.

"Hey, my name is Zack." He knelt down. "I was a stowaway on here. I was running away from some mean people and well ended up on the ship. They said if I was good, then they would let me go. I did whatever they asked and after two months, they stopped by a harbor and said I was free. But you know what. I didn't want to leave. I actually had friends on here and people to take care of me, to teach me stuff. I've been free to leave for over eight years, but I chose to stay. I've seen the captain let people go after a few weeks. If you're smart, you can make a deal with him to let you go. But he's very sneaky so be car—"

"Leave me alone." Vincent said quietly.

Zack sighed and scratched his head. Then an idea popped into his head. "How about this? I'll take your ankle shackles off, if you promise to go see the captain. I'll make sure they won't put them back on you afterwards, ok?"

The raven looked down at his feet. The metal was cold and making his skin itch. "Could I also get a blanket and something to eat if I go see him?"

"Sure! I'll get it for you myself. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

Zack straightened up and unlocked the cell, then walked over the prisoner. Vincent straightened his legs out so they could be unshackled. After the pirate took them off, the raven rubbed the red marks they left behind before standing up. He looked at this man that was smiling at him. He was in dark blue pants, a dark blue cotton shirt that look very comfortable, black gloves and boots. He had a sword on his back. He followed closely behind the pirate as they stepped outside into the rising sun. He looked away and squeezed his eyes shut from the sudden change in lighting. He walked closely to the other as he spotted others working around deck. They walked straight to a door underneath the wheel to find some stairs. They walked down and walked straight down the hallway to a door. Zack knocked on it and waited for permission to open. He heard a slight murmur, so he stepped, guiding the raven deeper inside. Sephiroth was at his desk, writing in a book. He looked up, then closed it and moved it to the side with a map.

"Sit. Zack you're excused."

The spiky haired bobbed his head a left, leaving Vincent alone with him. The raven carefully took a seat and looked around the room. It was big. The desk was in the middle, to the right was a large bed with reds and purples around it. There was curtain to the side that could split the bedroom off from the room they were currently in. To the left were two full, large book bookshelves. Beside them wear a few chests, what looked like a wardrobe, and a lot of gold piled up. He looked back to the right to find were the curtain was bunched up, there was a vanity set with a large mirror on it. He looked forward to find behind the captain, was the long sword that slashed his father, hanging on a stand against the wall. His eyes moved down to meet the green ones.

"It took you long enough to wake up." The captain started. "I'm Captain Sephiroth, welcome to my vessel…"

"Vincent."

"Vincent. That name suits you."

"Why did you take me?"

"Because I'm infatuated by you. Your eyes are as beautiful as the color of blood. You have quite the nice body too."

The raven glared at him. "I want you to release me."

The captain laughed. "Now why would I do that?"

"Release me."

"I'm the only one who can give orders on this ship!" Sephiroth slammed his hand down.

"Then I'll make a deal with you."

"Oh, did anyone ever teach you that it's bad to make bargains with Pirates?"

"Either we make a deal, or send me back to my cell." Vincent kept his defiant stare. The captain rubbed his chin as if he was thinking, then he smiled.

"You want your release yeah?"

"Yes, at a harbor."

"Any harbor?"

"Junon."

"Fine, I'll drop you off at Junon if you live up to your part of the deal. You have to stay aboard this ship for two months. You will be a part of the crew, you will take your part in raids, take care of the ship and the others. You will be my personal servant and you will do anything I say. Anything. If you fail to live up to the agreement, you'll belong to me for the rest of your life."

"Those are some strong terms. How do I know if you would live up to them?"

"It's a code us pirates have. We have to live up to our agreements. So do we have a deal?"

Vincent looked away for a second before looking back. "We…we have a deal."

Sephiroth smiled as he stood up. He walked to the door and opened it, making Zack fall on his face from having his ear glued to it. "Unchain him. He'll be a part of our crew for a month, starting today. Find him some clothes and put him to work."

"Uh, sure, but I kind of promised him food if he came to see you."

"He'll eat when we all eat. Now, unchain him."

Zack shook his head as he walked in to do his job. He unhook the raven's wrists, allowing his rub them. He moved the fingers and wrist of his left arm to find that the contraption was still working. He stood up and walked to the captain before all three walked out on the deck. Sephiroth led him up the stairs to the higher deck beside the wheel. The one that captured him was the one steering.

"Listen up!" the silver man shouted, catching all on deck's attention. "This here is Vincent. He'll be a member of our crew for a month. Whether or not he stays longer, is up to his ability to uphold our agreement. Let me warn all of you now. He's mine. Now get back to work."

"Aye Aye!" They shouted. Zack patted the raven's shoulder and nudged him to walk. Vincent followed him back down inside, but took a right instead of going straight. They walked past several places that seemed like beds, then through a room that looked like a kitchen, then into another section that looked like storage. He stood there as Zack rummaged through some boxes and started pulling out clothes to see if they would fit him.

The spiky guy sighed. "Nope." He threw it to the side and started digging some more. After several boxes, fittings, and glares, Vincent had black leather pants and a black, long sleeve shirt. "This will do for now. Let's get you to work."The raven followed him out through the maze of hallways again, then back up to the deck and to the second in command. "This is Angeal, he's the first mate. So what will be Vincent's job?"

The elder man looked at him then down at the compass. "He'll be working in the kitchen for today."

"You remember where that is right?"

Vincent nodded before walking back down. He quickly made his way to his destination, where he found a big, tall man working at a gas stove with three pans on top. He turned to grab a knife when he spotted his visitor. "The hell you want?"

The raven glared at him. "I was ordered to work in here."

"Ah, hell no! I don't want no spoiled brat trying to work in here and mess up my food. Not happening. I bet you've never touched a pan in your life."

"You mean cook. No I haven't. I was ordered to work in here and I'm a quick learner, so I won't burden you too much."

"Whatever." Then man snarled his fat nose. His eyes were too small for his face, his lips were fat and short, while his hair receded greatly. He has a mustache that connected to a short beard. "Name's Chef."

'That's real original.' Vincent mental rolled his eyes. "Vincent. Now what am I to do?"

"Pay attention, cause I'm only gonna show ya once." He hobbled over to the table between them and grabbed a potato plus a knife. He started peeling it. "First, ya skin it. Then you're gonna cut it in the middle, then cut across four times, making eight sections."

The raven watched at the man did so, then he grabbed a large pot and placed the vegetable in it. Chef lifted a bag of the brown food onto the table then placed the knife in front of the captive. "how many?"

"Fill the pan."

Vincent shook his head and quickly got started. He found it quite difficult to peel the potato at first, but soon got the hang of it after about seven on them. Each time he cut, it became faster and straighter cuts. He had no idea cooking was this easy.

After the pan was full, he was ordered to fill it with water, rinse them, repeat twice, then refill it and place it on the stove. Next, he had to pull apart some kind of meat that had been cooked earlier and ended up cutting his finger on the knife, but the meat went in a pan that looked like stew. Then he had to drain the potatoes, which he got burnt from the steam, and he had to mash them up with a strange utensil had six metal lines on it, like a deformed fork that was bent.

"Grab the pepper out of the cabinet." Chef ordered.

The raven went the large, doubled door china cabinet and opened it up to find filled with different spices. He grabbed the pepper and took it to the cook and watched as he test tasted it. "What else would you like me to do?"

"Grab all the bowls from the cabinets and the plates as well."

Vincent quickly grabbed every bowl and plate he could find, then placed them on the middle table. Chef sat a tray down, took a nice bowl and plate from a different cabinet, and placed them on it. He filled the bowl with the stew, then placed the mashed potatoes on the plate. He cleaned them up, then sat a wine glass on it. He handed the tray to the raven. "Take it to the captain, and don't spill it, then come straight back."

He nodded and quickly left the room. He went straight to Sephiroth's room and knocked on the door. "Enter." He opened the door while balancing the tray and walked in. The silver haired man was sitting at his desk and Angeal was standing next to him, both looking at a map on the desk.

"Chef told me to bring this to you."

"Sit it down." The captain pointed to a spot on his desk. Vincent went to set it down, but in the process, his hand grazed a little red rock, knocking it off the table.

"Oops." He mumbled, reaching to pick it up. Before he could even touch it he was gasping out as his body was slammed into the wall. Angeal had grabbed him and rammed him into it, holding his arm against the raven's neck.

"Never touch anything from the captain's desk!"

Vincent gasped. "I was…just…picking it up."

"Angeal, let him go."

The first mate did so, allowing him to fall to his knees and cough. The pirate walked over and picked up the diamond and placed it back on the desk before glaring at the younger man. "Get to work!"

Vincent lifted himself up and left the room, then headed back to the kitchen, where he saw Chef preparing bowls and plates. "The men are waiting above deck to eat. Start taking them out on the trays."

The raven grabbed took all he could and headed up to the deck where he found the shipmates sitting, waiting to be fed. He started towards Zack since he was at the wheel and he seemed to be only one who was nice to him. He walked up to the steps and held the tray of bowls out to him, the tray of plates. He gladly accepted them before Vincent walked back down. He started handing them to the closest people, but when he got the last one out, a big, burly man stepped in front of him. Vincent had to look up at his, which was strange since most people were a lot short than him. This man a red hair with black streak through it. His arms were huge and hairy, the sleeves had been ripped off the white shirt he was wearing.

"Where's mine?"

"Uh," Vincent paused for a second. "I have to go get it."

The man narrowed his eyes before gripping the other's black shirt. "I am supposed to get the first batch. Now where is it?" He threw the raven to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. Vincent growled as he grabbed a tray and stood up. The man threw a punch, but his target dodged it, moved around him and hit him in the head with the metal tray. He stumbled forward before turning, swing arm, that hooked around the raven's neck throwing him back into the side of the deck. The man red head raised his arm to strike again and Vincent lifted his arms to shield himself.

"Jems!" They looked up to see Chef walking on deck, glaring. "Back off!"

The red head glared at the cook. "What are you going to do about it?"

The chef walked closer with a bowl. "Your meal." He said pouring it on top of the man's head. "Is served."

The other crew members started laughing as the last few drops spilled out. Jems' face turned blood red with anger. He wanted to punch the cook so bad right then, but Angeal had walked out at that moment and was staring at the commotion. The red head scuffed before taking a plate of potatoes and walking away. Vincent stood up as the first mate made his way up to the wheel with Zack.

"Go get the rest of the food." Chef ordered. The raven simply nodded and did as was told. They both made two more trips into the kitchen, then out on deck before all the meals were served. He took his and sat down on the deck where the others were at as the chef at in his kitchen. Vincent was about to take a bite when the bowl was pulled out of his hands. He glared up at the redhead that took it.

"You owe me a meal."

He was about to speak up, when another shipmate grabbed his plate and spoon as well. "Give it back."

"What are you going to do about it?" Jems laughed. "This whole ship will take my side if you attack me. So go ahead."

The raven growled as he stood up, but he turned and walked away, leaving them to laugh together. He walked to the side and looked out towards the setting sun. He sighed. 'It's only been one day and I've already been beaten the crap out of. If it gets worse, there's no way I can survive two months.'

Zack watched at the wheel as Vincent looked out to the sun. He knew what it was like the first time on the ship. They treat you like shit for a while, but that's only to toughen you up. After a while, they tend leave you alone and help you out when you need it. 'Vincent will have to suck it up.'

The ship was rather quite as the sun went down. The younger shipmate handed the wheel of to the next person and headed down to the lower deck with a yawn. The crew was heading in to settle for the night. The raven was still in the same spot looking out at the ocean, so Zack decided to head over and talk to him.

"Hey, it's time to head in." The other shrugged his shoulders to answer back so Zack continued. "Come on, let's find you a place to sleep."

The raven allowed himself to be dragged down into the ship, but they turned around the stairs and headed though a door behind them. The pirates were getting into the hammocks and some laying a pile of hay. Zack patted his shoulder and handed over a large, fur blanket that he had promised earlier before walking back out. Vincent walked over to a hammock, but was pushed away by none other than Jems. The pirate pushed him into a corner and smiled.

"That's where you sleep." He laughed as walked to a spot and laid down while the others did the same. The raven sighed as he sat down and wrapped the blanket around his body before he laid down. He listened to the sounds of heavy breathing, some snoring and the boat creaking.

The nest day, the crew was up bright and early. They were starting their jobs like any other day as Vincent headed into the kitchen where found chef preparing some breakfast.

"You'll be working on deck today."

The raven turned to see Angeal looking at him with crossed arms. "What is my job?"

"For the commotion you started yesterday, you'll be washing the whole deck. No food until it's done. Let's go."

Vincent followed him up where he was handed a bucket, a bottle of soap, and a rag then moved to the side. The first mate showed him how to hook the bucket on a rope, throw it out, and pull it back full of water. He pushed the pale into the raven's arms and walked away. Vincent sighed as he went to the door and got on his knees. He used his right hand to mix up the soap, dip the rag in and squeezed as much water out as he could. He used his left hand to balance himself and his right to scrub the wooden deck. He was use to making quick work of things, but having to only use one arm that getting tired very fast, was making things difficult. He would only get a small space done before he had to dump the nasty water out and refill it. The task was harder than he thought it would be since he had to keep lifting the bucket out of the water, which started to put a strain on his muscles. As the sun moved to the middle of the sky, he got more done, but had to re wash a few spots when some of the crew members 'accidently' spilled something or scuffed their boot. Jems walked by twice and kicked the bucket over, soaking his legs. He was getting rather aggravated, but he didn't want to cause more trouble for himself. He picked the bucket up and went to the side to throw I over and get more water. Pulling it up, his arm hit something and he turned to find the red head standing there, glaring down at him.

"Watch what you're doing."

"I'm standing still, you're the one getting in the way."

"What did you say punk?"

"Are you deaf as well as a total jackass?" Vincent stood up to him. "I said, you're the one getting in the way."

"Listen here you spoiled little punk." Jems grabbed his shirt. "Just cause you could insult your servants, doesn't mean you have the right to insult. Especially if we can kill you while you're sleeping."

"Let him go, Jems!" Zack shouted from behind the wheel.

"It's time we clean this kid's attitude." The red said lifting the raven above his head. "He needs to learn his place!"

Vincent screamed as he was thrown of the ship. The impact into the water knocked the air out of his lungs and short circuited his contraption on his arm. He started his right arm and feet trying to get to the surface, but he was never taught how to swim. The more he struggled the more he suck. Zack gasped when he saw the crew member through the other off.

"Marcus, take the wheel!" The yelled. "Man overboard!"

He jumped down to the deck and grabbed a thick rope that hung on the inside of the door. He ran over to the side of the ship and tied it onto a hook. He looked over to see where to through it, but he could spot the raven. The alarm didn't go unnoticed. Angeal and Sephiroth, who were in the captain's quarters, heard the commotion. They jumped to their feet and ran up on the deck to see someone jumping off the side.

"Zack!" The first mate yelled running to the side.

"Raise the sails!" The captain ordered. "Angeal get ready to throw him the rope when he pops up."

The pirate shook his head and grabbed the rope as the other's worked on slowing the ship. Once Zack was in, he opened his eyes in the stinging water and looked around. The murky water made it hard to see anything, but he swam a little ways trying to find the raven. After a few minutes, he had to go up for air. He took a big gulp as he shot up.

"Zack!"

He looked up to see Angeal getting ready to throw a rope, but he quickly back under, confusing the first mate. He looked around one last, he didn't want to give up, not so quickly. He started swimming again. It was only a few strokes before he saw something glimmer beneath him. He shot straight down as bubbles came into his view. He kicked as hard as he could until Vincent's still form could be seen. He quickly made it to him and grabbed him. He kicked with all he had, his lungs burning to get air inside them as raced back to the surface. He could his chest tightening, but he didn't stop until he popped up. He took a large breath of air before his name was called again. He looked over to see a rope being thrown towards him. He swam with he could and grabbed the rough safety net. He wrapped his arm around it and called for them to lift him. Angeal started pulling as fast he can to get them back and soon the captain was joining in. As they grew closer to the ship, Zack held Vincent tighter so he wouldn't drop the poor kid. He yelped as his body hit the helm of the ship, but hung on for dear life as he was pulled closer and closer to safety. Sephiroth grabbed Vincent's shirt and pulled him over as Angeal did the same for his apprentice. The captain laid the raven on his back and straightened his neck before starting to push on his chest. He did a few before leaning down and breathing into Vincent's mouth. He repeated the notion two more times before the captive coughed up a mouthful of water. He rolled onto his side as he coughed a few more times and took in deep breathes. Chef brought up a blanket for both of them and covered them up.

"I want to know what happened." Sephiroth said, picking the raven up princess style. "Angeal, report when you have all the facts."

"Yes captain."

"Zack, go and rest for a bit." The green eyed man ordered before taking the raven inside the ship.

He laid Vincent on the bed before walking to his wardrobe to get some clothes some dry clothes. He walked over and threw the garments beside the raven. "Change."

Vincent sat up, unwrapping the blanket. He started removing the shirt with one hand and got the left side off. He started pulling behind him, trying to get the other side off, but was having difficulties getting the sleeve off. He jerked his shoulder a few times before just pulling it off using his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked, looking at him like he was some kind of idiot.

"Changing."

"Why are you using your teeth?"

Vincent sighed. "I can't use my left arm, it's paralyzed."

"Don't' give me that bullshit. I've seen you use it."

"Yeah, cause I had this thing." He said, pulling the contraption off. "It controls my nerves, but it's completely useless when wet."

"That explains you almost drowning. I never thought I did see someone who couldn't swim."

The raven rolled his eyes and grabbed the dry shirt. The captain's eyes grew wide when he noticed all the scars on his body along with the ones on his immobile arm. He was far too young to be in combat and seems too spoiled to be in the army or into fighting.

"What happened to you?"

The raven stopped moving. "None of your business."

"Oh? At least tell me what happened to your arm. So I know why you can't swim and if I do know, I won't insult you. On a daily basis and give permission to my crew to insult. I might even look over a few beatings since it's seems you're use to them."

"I was in accident." Vincent mumbled, grabbing his arm. "It was storming, the horses slipped and we slide around until we went off a steep hill. When I came too, my arm was crushed, it had been sliced open and impaled by wood. I was stuck under the carriage and I passed out eventually. When I woke up, I was at home, my arm bandaged up, but it was severely numb. A few day later I got an infection and lost all feeling in it. I haven't been able to move it since unless I'm wearing this contraption that my father made me."

Sephiroth hummed and rubbed his chin. "That's interesting." He stepped closer and pushed other onto his back before climbing over him.

"What are you doing?"

"Inspecting your scars of course."

"Get off me!"

"Oh, I think not." Sephiroth gripped the raven hand and held it to the side. "Remember our deal. You'll do anything I say. Now, you'll stay right here while I inspect this lovely body of yours." He rubbed his free hand on Vincent's chest and down his stomach. The raven squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want this, but he didn't have a choice.


End file.
